


Dinner for Two

by Acey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey/pseuds/Acey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is tough but with some love and cuddles it can get a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite volleyball boys graduated and went on to college together. This is just a short fluffy one shot for Pyrahus. It's my first Haikyuu!! fic and I really haven't been in the fandom that long so if anything is wrong or off please let me know!

Daichi was in the middle of midterms season and felt stressed beyond belief. He hadn't touched a volleyball in a month, hadn't been able to hang out with his boyfriend in that time and had been sitting in the same position in the same chair in the same room for the past four and a half hours. He thought he might go crazy. 

Running his fingers through his short, rumpled hair, he sighed as the door opened and Suga walked in. There was the sound of rustling in the kitchen before a silver headed boy peaked his head into the small, spare room the two of them had turned from the second bedroom into a study space. 

Suga and Daichi had gotten an apartment together after high school, since they were both attending the same university. Little had they known the proximity would lead them to dating. At least that's what Daichi told himself. Suga, however, had smiled and said they had always been here, it just took both of them living together to admit it to themselves and each other. Daichi was starting to agree. 

"I'm home!" Suga said, smiling serenely and bringing a calm into the room that Daichi desperately needed. Daichi liked how Suga said the word home, as if it were theirs together. It was something they had made. 

He perked up and nodded. "Welcome home."

Suga glanced around the room at the papers rumpled on the floor and pens and books scattered across the desk before his eyes fell on the text book that had obviously been tossed across the room and was now facing spine up in its corner.

Suga tiptoed around the papers before leaning down and kissing Daichi gently on the cheek. 

"You look exhausted." He said quietly, looking at the paper Daichi had been working on. 

"I'm fine." The ex captain replied, leaning back into his chair as Suga wrapped his arms around him. Daichi's head leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"I'll make some dinner!" Suga said. Daichi paled slightly at the suggestion of his boyfriend making dinner. Suga was a smart and talented man but cooking didn't fall in that realm of talents. 

Suga pursed his lips, reading Daichi's sublet but still very present reaction. 

"… or I bought some pork buns from the bakery down the street." He said quietly. 

Daichi had to laugh. He would have eaten anything Suga made for him but his boyfriend knew him much too well.

"Thank you." He said. 

Suga's face cracked a smile that left Daichi breathless for a moment. 

"Why don't you take a break and eat with me?" Daichi helpless to Suga's every wish when he mad a face like that nodded and followed him into the their small kitchen where the greasy white bag of pork buns sat on the table. University had taught Daichi that finding a few hours in a day to sleep was a blessing and finding time to work out was even more of a challenge. He'd managed somehow but when dinners like this were so much cheaper and easier to come by he didn't mind cheating a little. 

"Thanks Suga!" Daichi smiled, grabbing a bun from the bag and biting into it. It was still warm. 

The two of them leaned against the counter and told each other about their days, their assignments, profs who had made them mad and their planned trip to visit their old high school for an upcoming volleyball game. 

"I hear everyone has really improved!" Suga said, smiling like a proud mother. 

Daichi had to laugh. "They better have!" 

"You miss it, huh?" Suga asked, leaning to look Daichi in the eye. 

Daichi nodded. "You were a good captain." Suga smiled.

_And you were with me every step of the way._ Daichi thought, looking at the beautiful, silver haired boy. 

Diachi walked around the small island in the middle of their kitchen and settled in beside Suga, twining their hands together. Suga smiled warmly. 

Daichi wasn't sure he'd be able to express exactly what this beautiful boy did to him or how amazed he was that the two of them were together or that Suga had just always been there. Daichi felt like before this he had taken that for granted but not now. Not ever again.

The two of them had a long road ahead of them and Daichi wasn't sure what each road held either of them or the two of them together. He did know that right now they were standing in their dainty kitchen with a greasy white bag on the counter, nothing but a loaf of bread, a box of cereal, expired milk and a case of mac n cheese in their fridge and pantry and Daichi had very rarely felt happier. 

"Hey." Suga said, touching his boyfriends face with gentle fingers. 

"Sorry." Daichi said, grinning before leaning down to press his lips to Suga's. 

This was all he really needed.


End file.
